Not the way I planned it
by TWsherlocked
Summary: Gregory Lestrade had his doubts about Mycroft. Together for 3 years, could a misunderstanding end up in separation or bring them closer together?


Not the way I planned it

Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters in this story.

Summary- Gregory Lestrade had his doubts about Mycroft. Together for 3 years could a misunderstanding end up in separation or bring them closer together?

One-shot, Mycroft/Lestrade. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Greg Lestrade knew something was wrong, he could feel it. The issue had been going on for around three weeks now, not every day but every other day. Coming home from work to a big empty house. It feels wrong, it never used to be like this. It used to be a happy "welcome home" and dinner sometimes ready on the table. Maybe he's gotten bored, maybe Sherlock was right.

Mycroft enters his and Gregory's home with a warm smile on his face. To say he had a busy day was an understatement but it will all be worth it in the end. He enters the living room where he sees Gregory laid out across the corner sofa watching a football game. Football has never really appealed to him.

"Hi Love" Gregory turns his head to the voice he has come to love

"Hi" he grumbles and turns back to the TV not that he's really interested in what's on at the minute. He has other things on his mind.

Mycroft frowns and walks towards the sofa "Is everything okay?"

"Yep why wouldn't it be?" Greg stands and walks towards the stairs "I'm pretty tired Mycroft, busy day tomorrow and all" he manages to walk up five steps before he feels Mycroft grab his arm and turns him around "Has something happened at work?"

Greg yanks his arm out of Mycroft's grip "No nothing to do with work" Mycroft lets him walk off into their bedroom. He composes himself before he enters the bedroom , he knows that he's not great at all this romance stuff but surely he hasn't done anything wrong? with his mind on this particle subject Mycroft enters the bedroom and sees Gregory pack a bag. He straightens his back like a soldier and thinks under normal circumstances this would be an everyday occurrence, Gregory packing a spare suit for work. However right now he isn't going to work and he's practically packing most of his clothes, enough clothes to stay away for the weekend from what Mycroft could work out.

Mycroft feels his heart quicken he knows what this is "Do you want to tell me what's going on...I mean can I help?" he's trying to stall Gregory from leaving. Trying to diffuse the situation before it escalates into a massive argument. Oh, they have had arguments in the past. They've been a couple for many years after all but never has an argument ended up with one of them leaving their home.

"Nope" short answers, not good. He's still packing.

"Are we going somewhere?" Mycroft cringes he knows and Gregory knows what's going to happen here

"I am, you're not" Gregory has not once looked at Mycroft he does feel guilty about the whole situation because it does look like he's leaving for no reason. But when your partner of 3 years decides to spend at least 4 nights out a week, without a text or a phone then ideas form in your mind about what is really going on

"Gregory have I done something wrong? Because if I have I will try to fix this I swear I will. Just explain...please" Mycroft swallows hard he can feel it, the lump in his throat. He's not really the kind of person to get emotional.

Greg finally looks up into Mycroft's eyes and for just a second sees that the love of his life frightened. Frightened of what though? Frightened of getting caught? and in a blink of an eye Mycroft's expression turns blank. Dam he hates it when he does that. " Listen Mycroft this thing between us. It was fun while it lasted" I can't do this, I feel like breaking down. "But I think we both have to move on" Greg turns his back to Mycroft and starts to blink the tears away. He doesn't want Mycroft to see just how much it hurts to say those things, to hurt him. But he needs to be the one to do this. He needs to end this before Mycroft ends it, doing it now will save him the embarrassment. It does seem so selfish.

Mycroft heart drops he feels faint and starts to panic. Strange. Right now he is ready to break down and just curl up in a ball and cry. I guess this is what it's like when being told by the love of your life its over "Gregory please explain! I have no idea what I've done wrong, Just...tell! Please I do deserve and explanation!" Mycroft is shouting now, he's panicking. Trying anything to stop Greg from leaving. Leaving his life for good. That cannot happen. "I know I'm rubbish at romance and my work hours are not reliable. I thought everything was going fine" Mycroft whimpers but scolds himself for showing so much emotion. The most powerful man in Britain his officially powerless.

Greg whips his head around to face Mycroft and gets an eye full of Mycroft looking vulnerable and scared. The crack in Mycroft's voice has made him doubt his own mind. Would someone act like this if they decided to cheat? Greg sniffs he does deserve an explanation. "You spend a lot of time away from home" Mycroft starts to interrupt but Greg holds up his hand to stop him "You say you're at work, but we both know you're not" Mycroft drops his head and finds that his shoes are a lot more interesting than the conversation they are having. Greg now knows something is going on "Explain now Mycroft. Are you cheating on me?" Greg whispers the last line

Mycroft head shoots up. If looks could kill Greg would have gone to hell and back right now. "What!? I know I have been spending a lot of time away from home! How could you even think I would do something like that!?" Greg quickly interrupts "Because from the way things have been looking you seem like you prefer it wherever you are on those nights then anything" Mycroft stares at Greg like he's lost the plot!

"Gregory you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if you think for one second that I would cheat on you then you don't know me at all" Mycroft stays calm he needs to get this sorted right now. He watches Gregory look away and sees him thinking. He watches Gregory facial expressions change from embarrassment to devastation that the doubts he's had for so many weeks have been wrong. Mycroft walks over to Gregory and grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around to face him. They both make eye contact and god Mycroft heart is breaking even more, It always does when Gregory breaks down in tears. He wipes Greg's tears away with his knuckles. He asks calmly "Why would you ever thing I would cheat on you?"

Greg looks up and sniffs "You spend most of your nights away from home, it feels like you're bored of me" Mycroft laughs at this "You think I would get bored of you...No. I thought you would get bored of me. I'm not the most exciting person to be around!" Greg shakes his head and whimpers.

Mycroft sighs and lets go of Greg he walks a few stops back. He feels lost without the contact from his partner. "I suppose I'll have to tell you...The reason why I've been staying out a lot is because I've been organising something...for you" Greg stares at Mycroft confused. Mycroft knows he's waiting for the answer "Yeah... I had a plan. The plan was to propose to you..." Mycroft stares hard at Greg and he sees him stand up to attention.

"What!" Greg takes a step back and holds onto the wall. He was not expecting that.

"I said I was planning on prop..." Mycroft starts

"Yes I got that bit Mycroft"

"Oh right...well what do you think?" Mycroft asks. He's nervous now he can feel it the butterflies in his stomach. He's scared of rejection and also the thought of being bound to someone forever is a scary thought but will truly be worth it if he gets to spend the rest of his life Gregory.

Gregory interrupts his thoughts "Is this your way of proposing?"

"Well yes...I mean I can carry on with the plan on how I was going to propose. I didn't want you to leave... and I was so sure you were going to leave me. I hated that, it was the worst feeling ever. Erm I have the ring if you want it? but I'll have to go down stairs to get it..." Mycroft feels soft lips press again his plumbed red ones. The rambling has stopped. Mycroft kisses Greg back "So is that a yes?" he whispers against Greg's lips

"Oh god yes" he whispers back harshly and precedes to smash his lips against Mycroft's.


End file.
